Pure Lust
by XxXangXxX
Summary: Sasuke has killed Itachi and now the Akatsuki force him to join them. He is assigned as Deidara's partner. Deidara starts to having feelings of lust for Sasuke. One thing leads to another and...Sasuke X Deidara...SasuDei...Yaoi...


"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke screamed at his older brother as he charged up his Chidori once more before plunging it into Itachi's chest. He'd finally done it. He had finally defeated his older brother. Sasuke was worn out and breathing heavily. He could barely stand, but that didn't matter, as long as Itachi was dead.

"You little brat," he heard a voice say, "I can't believe _you_ killed Itachi, tch." The voice was coming from a tall, blue-skinned man with a big sword. "Hmm, leader sure would like someone as powerful as you, so I guess you'll be coming with me now."

"I'll be doing no such thing!" Sasuke yelled using the last of his energy to swing a punch at the blue man. One swing of that giant sword of his and Sasuke was out cold. When he woke up it was dark and there were seven figures standing in front of him. He tried to stand but noticed he was tied down.

"Who are all of you?! Where the hell am I?!"

"So this is the little shit head that took out Itachi, huh?" he heard a voice say.

"Yeah, he's an Uchiha as well, Itachi's younger brother," another voice replied.

"Alright then," a man said before stepping up in front of Sasuke. "We are the Akatsuki, and you have two choices; join us o-"

"Never!" Sasuke hissed cutting him off.

"Then I guess you choose death," the strange man said, "Now, would you like to reconsider?"

A little arguing later

"Fine!" the raven haired boy all but shouted, "I'll join your _organization_."

"Very well," said the leader of the Akatsuki. "You shall take Sasori's place as Deidara's partner. And with that said everyone left, except for a blonde haired boy.

Two weeks later

It has been two weeks since Deidara received his new partner. They have yet to be assigned any missions. Over the two weeks Deidara had begun to develop strange feelings for the Uchiha boy. Not feelings of love, but feelings of lust. The way he walks, the way he moves, the way his onyx hair blows in the wind, everything about him just gave Deidara a strange sensational feeling.

Deidara looked over at his sleeping partner and sighed. "He's just so beautiful, un," he said out loud to himself. Sasuke began to move from under the covers. He then sat up on the bed, stretched his arms out, and yawned. "Did you say something, Deidara?" he asked.

Deidara stared at the raven for a moment before responding, "Uh...no," he said pretending to play with his clay, "Nothing at all, un."

"Eh, whatever," Sasuke said dully and then walked over to Deidara's desk. He picked up a piece of the blonde's clay. "Exploding clay, that is by far the weirdest thing ever."

"It's not weird, un!" the sculptor whined, "It's art!"

"How can it be art if it's gone in an instant?" Sasuke argued sounding like Sasori.

"How would some one as dimwitted as you even know what_ true _art is, Bakka?!" Deidara yelled jumping out of his seat, staring into the charcoal eyes of the younger male.

"Who are you calling a Bakka, you arrogant jerk?!" Sasuke yelled back at him, "You're nothing without that clay of yours."

"Is that a challenge, un?"

"Hmph, let's go! Straight Tai-jutsu, nothing else!" Sasuke commanded,"I'm going to take you down!" he stated so sure of himself, and before he knew it Deidara had him pinned up against the wall. His hands pinned above his head, Deidara's body pressing close against his own holding him down, their faces millimeters away from one another.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but who was taking who down again?" Deidara said being cocky.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Sasuke said, eyes glowing red.

"No," Deidara leaned in closer, "Fuck _you_."

"What? What are you-" Sasuke was cut short when Deidara's mouth met his own. Sasuke's eyes shot open wide and his body tensed. Deidara licked his lips asking for permission to enter. Sasuke was resistant at first but then opened his mouth slightly. Deidara slipped his tongue in as they battled for dominance, until Sasuke finally gave in.

Deidara let go of Sasuke's arms and ran his fingers through the raven's hair, pulling at it slightly. Sasuke now had his arms wrapped around Deidara's neck and pulled him to the ground. Deidara broke free of the kiss against Sasuke's will. He was strattling Sasuke's waist and could feel his hardening member. He pulled out a kunai a cut off Sasuke's shirt.

Deidara leaned forward and began to kiss the younger's neck. Sasuke let out a slight moan as Deidara moved south and began to suck on his collar bone. Deidara kissed all over his chest rubbing at his member. He could feel him becoming harder. He kissed his way down to Sasuke's navel, where he paused and swirled his tongue around it as he pulled off Sasuke's pants and boxers.

Deidara began to suck on Sasuke's length as he played with one of his tender nipples. "Dei-da-ra," Sasuke moaned grabbing the blondes hair and pushing his head down further. Deidara liked the sound of his name being said, he could feel Sasuke reaching his limit and he pulled back.

"D-Don't ssstop Dei-dara," Sasuke panted. Deidara began to undress himself. He placed Sasuke's legs on each of his own shoulders displaying his entrance.

"Beg for it, Sasuke, un," he said with as evil smile slid across his face.

"What? No I'm not begging, I'd like to keep some of my dignity," Sasuke said. Deidara stroked his erect member receiving a moan from the raven.

"Beg me or I'm not going to continue," the elder stated.

"Fuck me!" Sasuke yelled.

"What's the magic word?" Deidara asked stroking the younger's member once more.

"F-Fuck me n-now! Damn it, Dei-d-dara, P-P-LLLEASE JUST-ah-F-F-UCK ME ALREADY!"

With that said Deidara slammed into Sasuke with out preparing him. Sasuke let out a scream and tears rolled down his checks. Deidara didn't even pause to let him adjust to the intruder inside of him. He pounded into Sasuke again, deeper than before. Sasuke moaned loudly when Deidara had hit the spot.

"Ahh! Harder!!" he yelled, and Deidara did as commanded. He pounded harder, hitting that spot over and over again. Deidara reached down and started stroking Sasuke's member in time with his thrusts. Sasuke reached his limit and released, his walls clamped down on Deidara and he released as well. The blonde thrust into him one last time before pulling out.

He laid down next to his partner, both out of breath. He reached over and grabbed Sasuke by the waist pulling him closer. He softly placed kisses on his neck.

"Wow," was all that Sasuke could manage to say, and he started to drift off.

"Don't even think about going to sleep," Deidara said he rolled over and lay on-top of Sasuke, "We're not even close to being done yet."


End file.
